Daisy's Desire
by ManTheHuman
Summary: Daisy is jealous of Peach always getting kidnapped. So they talk about how they feel. One shot.


I own nothing.

AN: Just another idea I had. Has a similar theme to my first one shot, but I like it so I'll most likely use it again. Criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Daisy's Desire**

The afternoon sun blankets everything in its warmth as the citizens of Toad Town go about their lives. None pay the Yoshi drawn carriage any mind as it makes its way through the streets. The white and yellow Yoshis turn onto the main road towards Toadstool Castle, coming to a stop before the bridge spanning the moat. A Toad with yellow spots runs across the bridge stopping in front of the carriage, he straightens himself before taking a breath.

"Princess Daisy. It is a pleasure to have you visit our kingdom this day." He says with experience.

"Oh there's no need for such official platitudes. This is a social call." Comes the reply from the carriage.

The Toad grows nervous, unsure about what to do or say. Soon the door of the carriage opens and out steps Princess Daisy of Sarasaland in an orange dress and not her usual gown. She smiles at the Toad before walking past him towards the double door entrance of the castle. The Toad jumps after realizing what happened and sped his way to the door, protocol necessitate he open it for visiting dignitaries.

The large wooden doors swing open into an entryway lined with flowers and two portraits of Princess Peach on both sides. A red carpet in the middle leads to four steps and another double door, behind which was the foyer. Daisy makes her way to a side door in the foyer used by the castle staff, she knows the layout of this castle just as well as her own. The hallways the staff use are always the fastest and she can not wait to get to her destination. As she rounds the last corner she sees her goal, a white door with a pink heart. She comes to a stop in front of it and brings her hand up to lightly rap on it. Not waiting for a response she opens the door and marches in.

"Hiya Peachy!" She proclaims with a smile.

"Couldn't you have waited? I could have been changing." Peach scolds.

"Oh please it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." She says while rolling her eyes.

"That was when we were kids Daisy." A blush forming as she becomes flustered. "Plus it's unbecoming of a princess to just barge into someone else's room."

"Pfft. I'm not barging into just any random person's room. We're cousins, it's totally fine. Whats mine is yours and such." Daisy flicks her wrist to show Peach her little lecture will be ignored.

Peach stares at Daisy with mild annoyance before a smile creeps to her face and she lets out a light laugh. Daisy smirks before laughing herself. She pushes the door close before swiftly making her way over and hugging her cousin with all her might.

"Too... tight." Peach gasps out.

"Oh. Sorry." Letting go she says sheepishly. "I'm just so glad to see you. Its been almost a month. And we had to cancel our spa trip because of Bowser."

"I know, I know. But it's not like I can control when he comes for me."

"Well from what you've told me about him, he might leave you alone when you have plans if you just ask him." A sly smile punctuating her statement.

"Oh please Daisy. If that would work I'd make it so I'd have plans all the time."

"Peach. You don't have to lie to me. I know you enjoy your time over there. You always go on about all the fun you have and the lovely chats." She gives her cousin a serious look before continuing. "Truthfully you treat these kidnappings as vacations. It kind of makes me jealous really." She turns her head in a faux hurt gesture, yet a part of her truly means it.

Peach is unsure how to respond to Daisy's exclamation. She is right; Peach does enjoy her time in the Dark Lands, she does tend to gush to her cousin after every abduction. But to hear it voiced out loud sends a shock through her mind. Peach just stands there staring at the floor, conflicting emotions going through her: guilt for liking being kidnapped and fear at the implications. Daisy turns back towards Peach and sees her expression.

"Oh I'm sorry Peach. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She places a hand on Peach's shoulder in comfort. "If it helps I actually do feel jealous." Daisy too stares at the floor.

"Huh?" Daisy's statement brings Peach out of her thoughts.

"It's true. You get whisked away to a place few have been to and meet interesting people then get rescued. It's like all those fairy tales we read when we were kids. Plus you get to get away from all the niceties everyone has for us just because of who we are." A sadness builds in her as she speaks.

"Daisy. The staff at Bowser's castle treat me the same as my own."

"Yeah but you can have a conversation with them. The ones at our castles are afraid of upsetting or offending us so they only say pleasant things. You've told me the maids there have told you of their troubles and worries. Do you know if any of the staff here are facing hardships? Have they lost a loved one recently? Have their heart broken? They only tell us the good things. Never the bad. Over there they do. Remember the maid you said told you she had a miscarriage? You hugged and comforted her and had an actual real talk with her. The only time I get to have those is when I talk with you or Luigi." Tears start forming in her eyes.

Peach is moved by her cousin's sadness. It has been awhile since they've had a heart to heart talk, and clearly they need one. Peach needs to admit how much she loves visiting the Dark Lands and Daisy needs to voice her frustrations with her life.

"Okay Daisy. Lets talk about everything. No judgments." Peach stares into Daisy's watery eyes and smiles.

"Okay." Daisy smiles back.

They sit on Peach's bed and pour out all the things they have been feeling. Peach voices her guilt about loving her kidnappings and how she can not wait to be taken again. How she fears everyone's reactions if they are to find out as well as how she likes Bowser and finds him charming. Daisy voices her desire to want to experience what Peach has and to just be able to get away from the royal life. They both share their annoyance with how they are treated by those around them as if they were fragile dolls in need of tender care. As the hours draw on and the more they get off their chests the better they feel. Both princesses finish their talk feeling happier then they've felt in months. Even though they didn't judge each other over what was said, Daisy couldn't help jokingly poking Peach with some accusations now and then.

"Wow. I feel so much better now." Daisy says with a serene expression.

"I know, me too." Peach feeling lighter after everything is said.

They sit enjoying the peaceful silence between them before it is disturbed by a faint whirling. As the sound gets louder Peach recognizes it and a joyful smile graces her. She looks to Daisy and grips her shoulders barely containing her excitement.

"Oh my Stars Daisy he's coming! Bowser is coming!" She fidgets.

"Really? Oh my." Daisy feels a bit of fear but it goes away as an idea comes to her. "Do you think he'll take me as well?" Hope oozes out with every word.

"I don't know. This is the first time we've both been here when he's come. Maybe he will if you ask. Two princesses for the price of one is hard to pass up." She says with a smirk. "Oh I just know you'll have a wonderful time there." Peach's giddiness overflowing from her.

They stand by the side of the bed staring at the balcony with smiles in anticipation. Their wait isn't long as the whirling stops and the balcony doors burst open. Bowser steps into the warm pink room with confidence and bravado.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha." He bellows with gusto. "Now my dear Peach you're coming with..." He sees Peach and Daisy standing with smiles on their faces which confuses him. "Um... what is..." Unable to keep a thought he just stares at them.

"Hello Bowser." Peach says walking to him. "Daisy has something to ask you."

"What?" His confusion growing.

"Just hear her out please. Go ahead Daisy."

"Well." Daisy sheepishly looks down and starts rubbing her hands together. "I was thinking that since I'm here and all that... maybe if it isn't an inconvenience for you that... you could take me as well?" She looks him straight in the eyes, her own full of hope.

Bowser just stands there looking at them, again unable to make a thought. Seconds that feel like minutes tick by in silence. Frustrated, Peach breaks the silence.

"Bowser?" This snaps him out of his stupor.

"I'm not sure what's going on here. You're telling me you want to be kidnapped?"

"Yes." Daisy wastes no time with her response.

"The answer is no." Bowser then goes to grab Peach.

"What? Why not?" Daisy's voice spiking. "How can you not take me? I'm literally asking you too." Anger mixed with sadness floods her.

"I have no need nor desire to take you. You'd just be getting in the way." Tears fill her eyes at his remark.

"Bowser!" Peach speaks with anger shocking Bowser. "How could you say that? She wouldn't be in the way and you know it. You apologize to her this instant and take her with us."

Bowser can not believe what is happening. First Princess Daisy asks to be kidnapped, then his Peach yells at him for saying no and demands he take them.

"What in the Underwhere is going... wait us? You want to come Peach?" His look of confusion masking the joy he feels.

"Well you're going to take me anyway. I've come to just accept it." She says matter-of-factly. "Regardless you're going to take her and treat her the same as me. Got it?" Pointing her finger at him.

"Okay." Apprehensively he grabs Peach then walks over and grabs Daisy. He makes his way back onto the balcony and climbs into his Clown Copter. Placing the princesses down he turns to the controls starting the craft. As it rises he is unsure about what happened or is going to happen, but he feels happy that his Peach came along without screaming this time. Maybe this time she would accept his proposal and they can finally be together.

Peach and Daisy stand behind Bowser, both have smiles lighting their faces. Peach because she is going to get to see the friends she's made over there again. Daisy for finally getting away to somewhere new and exciting. Thoughts of all the people she'd meet and amazing things she'd see and do filling her mind. This is a dream come true for her, and she hopes Mario and Luigi take their time rescuing them.


End file.
